


In this night

by Otori0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Edelgard is having those nightmares again.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	In this night

Edelgard woke up with a gasp. Her hands were sweaty and her mind dizzy. Another nightmare. Like every night. She should be used to it by now, but that wasn't likely to happen. Each night, the same torturous dreams about her siblings suffering like anyone else. What could she ever do to forget something like that? No remedy seemed to be enough, as those thoughts still hunted her years later. 

She needed some fresh air or else she would asphyxiate herself. She stood up, and sighed when her feet touched the floor. It was stupid to think that, but she was glad to feel something under her feet. To know without a doubt that she was alive; that she still had a duty to fulfill, and she felt strangely relaxed and strong when she remembered that. 

The air of the night was as cold as it could be, but she didn't care. It was still nice, as it made her nightmares fade in a distant memory of her childhood. They were no more than nightmares. Just her mind being cruel to her. Then, why was she feeling so uneasy? 

The starry sky was really beautiful. Even in such a dirtied place like the academy, where nothing but unfairness reigned, stars and a pretty landscape could be enjoyed and could make one feel safe and calm. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her lungs accepted the freezing air in and out, making her feel purified. A simple action, but refreshing and great.  
Everyone else was sleeping, but she was there. Only Edelgard. No one was needed either. Not even Byleth, who got along with her. 

In moments like this, she felt like the deepest parts of her heart could be completely exposed. She could speak about her inner thoughts to anyone who would accept it and listen to her. There wasn't anyone like that, though. Maybe Hubert, but he was way too loyal and maybe even a little annoying, at times. 

With no reason, she suddenly parted her lips and started singing. It wasn't her forte, but she really felt like doing it in such a magical night.   
Her song was improvised and held no professional rhythm or lyrics, but it was good still, and her voice was gentle but firm. She didn't even realize that she could wake up someone by singing in the middle of the night. And she did, since she soon heard footsteps behind her. As long as she hated to be interrupted, she understood that, this time, it was her fault. 

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She hesitated, turning and meeting Byleth.   
"No, I couldn't sleep. Just like you." The man responded. "You can keep singing. That song is good, almost... nostalgic."  
"...That's foolish. But I will, if you want."

And so, her voice filled the place again, as her eyes closed again and her hands joined in her chest, to feel the emotions better, maybe.   
Byleth smiled a little, something that didn't happen often. He was genuinely happy. Edelgard looked so free and relaxed now, that she made himself feel at peace. When was the last time since they just had a nice time like this, forgetting everything else? 

Byleth almost got a little sad when she stopped singing, but once she looked at him and smiled, he completely forgot about that. She was pretty, much more than the stars. 

"Hey, professor. If we meet again in the future, somewhere far away from here... Could I sing again, with you by my side like this?"   
Edelgard was looking into the distance, looking as if she was close to crying. 

"Yes. Of course." He nodded and she smiled again.   
They really didn't want to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Really crappy but I just HAD to write something about Edelgard my queen
> 
> Please come yell at me at Twitter @_otori0


End file.
